Ryan-A022
|name=Ryan |fullname=Ryan Morgan |homeworld= |birth= 2525 |death= |gender=Male |height=198 cm (6’6”) (without armor) 208 cm (6'10") (in ) |mass=106 kg / 234 lb |hair=Blond |eyes=Green |spartantag=A022 |service= |branch= |group= |rank= |specialty=Sniper }} Ryan-A022 (born Ryan Morgan) is a of the . Towards the end of the , he aided the Platinum Team in multiplemultiple engagements to obtain a artifact called the Contumacy. Biography Childhood and early career Ryan Morgan was born on . When the attacked his homeworld in , his parents were killed, but he was rescued by forces. He was conscripted into the in . In training, Ryan's combat skills far surpassed those of his peers, and his sniping abilities in particular reminded of . Seeing that such skills were not to be wasted on suicide missions, the pulled Ryan out of the Alpha Company, along with a few almost-as-exceptional SPARTAN-IIIs. In his earlier years of combat, Ryan-A022 singlehandedly eliminated multiple rebel organizations, much like would do years later. Unlike the younger SPARTAN, Ryan had also fought in several engagements against the Covenant before the . Human-Covenant War Battle of Gliese 581 from a stalking ]] Ryan-A022, who had recently quelled an uprising on Zarmina, met a Covenant attack. He was joined by the Platinum Team in defending the colony from Covenant ground forces. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. Being the closest to the location, Rick-077, Dom-094, and Sam-015 were sent to the structure while the rest of the team continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. The map was successfully obtained, but only Dom-094 made it back. The map was delivered to the [[UNSC Alexandra|UNSC Alexandra]], and Ryan was assigned to aid the Platinum Team in obtaining the Contumacy. Conveniently, te first key piece was on Faunus, a colony in the same solar system. Before the ''Yamato''-class destroyer was ready to leave Zarmina orbit, a distress signal left by Sam-015's helmet was traced to a Covenant battleship. With the help of a , a , and a , the Alexandra provided offensive pressure on the battleship in order to allow the SPARTANs to board. In the battleship, the SPARTANs fought their way through the bridge. Annie-003 and Ryan-A022 held off the Covenant forces while Dom-094 went to the cell blocks to free Rick-077 and Sam-015. After Annie-003 and Ryan-A022 managed to kill the shipmaster, all of the SPARTANs were able to reunite and escape to the nearest hangar bay. The SPARTANs stole a and flew back to the Alexandra. Battle of Diana Battle of Minerva Operation Squall Operation Headcase Human-Promethean War Battle of Kepler-22b Personality and Description .|Annie-003}} |Dom-094}} Ryan is notorious for being "in line" with the best of the stronger , despite being a mere . Ryan more specifically excels at sniping, always reminding nearby SPARTAN-IIs of . Also like the "lone wolf" of the SPARTAN-IIs, Ryan rarely, if ever speaks. Most words that come out of his mouth are complaints of allies' incompetence or the occasional inconsistencies of the behavior of forces. Having multiple experiences of allies dragging him down, Ryan prefers to work alone; thus far, the only exception to this has been Rick-077, who Ryan claims to be strangely "in sync" with during combat. Ryan does, however, have the ability to lead, and will do so effectively when assigned to. Overall, Ryan can be seen as the 's version of the SPARTAN-II Program's Linda-058, and the 's . Performance Report |} Trivia *Ryan-A022 is based off KidVegeta, who is incredibly skilled at . Theme Radiohead - You And Who's Army? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAUMgureA6o